


All The Stars

by sintaley



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sintaley/pseuds/sintaley
Summary: A huge appreciation for stars.





	All The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I need to put out more content, so have a nice little story that I made while listening to "All The Stars" from the BP Album.

Sans set up a small hammock outside his back yard, quickly laying down on it once it was completely secured. Outside was quiet, the view was nice, and he slowly closed his eyes.

Sans has always been fascinated by the universe. He didn't have much to go off of when he was stuck underground, but now with the barrier broken, his interest had become more.

He stayed up every night to watch the stars appear. Something so small brought joy to him every night. To know every night, he would never see the same star. Knowing stars are formed from dust. 

Everything about stars just fantasies him. How much we do and don't know. It was just great to see them every night. The way they make his soul sparkle. 

Any time he had a nightmare, all he had to do was look at the stars. That brought him back. They were always there, even if he couldn't see them all the time, they never left. 

He could fall asleep under the sight of them every night. They were his liberty. His life line. 

By the time he woke up, he hadn't realized what time it was. The moon had vanished, replaced by the biggest star in the universe. The sun.

Sans stood up, left everything how he set it up, and made a mental note that he had a date with the stars around 8 PM.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> Find me @sintaley on Twitter!


End file.
